The major research principle of this research involves orderly quantification of maternal and neonatal responses, and development of methods by whcih disorderly fetal regulation can be prevented. Based on current knowledge, prevention of uncontrolled metabolism in diabetic mothers, and the enhancement of restricted metabolism in small-for-gestation-age infants (SGA) are major goals. Such complex research has involved assessments of quantitative relations in the following area; (1) Production of glucose from proteins and carbohydrates, under the influence of energy provision by fat. (2) Quantification of risk by computer methods under development by the Obstetrical and Biometric experts. (3) Evaluation of regulated activity in utero by quantification of activities among the heart, limbs, respiratory structure and eyes. (4) Estimation of regulated fetal development by the quantification of steroid regulation in the mother. (5) Description of neonatal development following SGA or premature birth by quantifying visual responses and learning with increasing age. (6) Development of maximal maternal responses to enhance the emotional development of their own premature infants. (7) Determination whether SGA births defer immunologic responses to viral infection. Since the group is an MRP, the individual areas are correlated, if such an approach contributes to our prevention of fetal or neonatal damage.